


Danganronpa headcannons

by Pelican_writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican_writes/pseuds/Pelican_writes
Summary: I want to share some of my headcannons so I made this. Each ship has a page that I will edit as I feel like it.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Random headcannons

This is a headcannon book I'm doing for fun. Some headcannons contradict each other, but who cares.

Edit: I am going to use a prompt list from now on because I think it will be fun! I will list my list of prompts below.

Prompts:

Who reaches out to new neighbors  
Who remembers to buy healthy food  
Who remembers to buy junk food  
Who fixes the oven when it breaks  
Who waters the plants/feeds their pet(s)  
Who wakes up earlier  
Who makes the bed  
Who makes the coffee  
Who burns breakfast  
How do they let each other know they’re leaving the house  
How do they greet each other when one of them gets home  
Who brings home little gifts like flowers/chocolates more often  
Who picks the movie for movie night  
What is their favorite kind of movie to watch  
Who first suggests a pillow fort  
Who builds the pillow fort  
Who tries to distract the other during the movie  
Who falls asleep first  
Who is big spoon/little spoon  
Who is more affectionate in public? in private?  
Who is the bigger romantic openly? secretly?  
Who is more likely to plan something big for valentine's day?  
Who is more likely to initiate hand-holding in public?  
Who is more likely to make huge declarations of love in front of other people?  
Who developed a crush on the other first?  
Who spends more time (possibly overthinking) what presents to get the other?  
Who initiates most physical contact?  
Who is more likely to send cutesy texts to the other?  
Who spends time reading their zodiac compatibilities?  
Who is more protective?  
Who tends to get sick more often? Who is better at taking care of the other?  
Who believes in soulmates?  
Who said “I love you” first  
Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background  
Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror  
Who buys the other cheesy gifts  
Who initiated the first kiss  
Who kisses the other awake in the morning  
Who starts tickle fights  
Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch  
Who proposes?  



	2. Saimota

When Shuichi confessed, he ended up just blurting out "um boyfriend" tried to slap himself, accidentally slapped Kaito instead than avoided Kaito for a week before Kaito had to physically stop Shuichi from running away so they could talk.

Kaito called Shuichi "Babe" once and played it off like he calls all his sidekicks that but never calls anybody else babe.

Kaito showed up in a suit to their first date, but the date was just going to the movies.

It took five dates for Kaito to realize that they were dating and it wasn't just wishful thinking.

The first time Shuichi initiated a kiss Kaito almost cried because of how proud he was of Shuichi. Before their relationship Shuichi was insanely uncomfortable with initiating that kind of thing, so Kaito was really happy that he was comfortable doing it with him.


	3. Goshi

Gonta is the smaller spoon despite being giant

Gonta likes wearing Hoshi's hat when they are in private

Hoshi is always embarrassed about pda but Gonta is the opposite so Hoshi tends to constantly be embarrassed in public.

Hoshi used to want to be a beekeeper, but he abandoned it a while ago. Gonta convinced Hoshi to start beekeeping again.


	4. Kiibouma

Kokichi tends to annoy the people he likes the most, which is why he made Kiibo the main targets of his prank. He does this as a way to try to distance himself from those he likes because he has trust issues and because he has trouble believing that anybody in their right mind wouldn't want to be near him.


	5. Saiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi this is my emotional support robot"

They decided to come out to their friends on new years by giving each other a new year's kiss but it was really cold out and Shuichi's tongue got stuck kissing Kiibo in front of the entire class. Shuichi never heard the end of it.

Kiibo's antenna turns into a semi heart shape whenever he is with Shuichi.

The two boys took _forever_ to confess, so eventually Kokichi and Miu locked them in a closet where the only way to get out was to kiss. they were in there for 4 hours before Kokichi and Miu gave up and unlocked it because the two of them were too shy to kiss.

Eventually, Kiibo confessed on Valentine's day. Shuichi just kinda sat there in shock for a moment. Kiibo tried to run to get away from this awkward situation but Shuichi pulled him in for a kiss. Kiibo fainted, and Shuichi had to endure half an hour of Miu teasing him as she made repairs so he would stop over-heating.

Miu and Kokichi are the wingmen and wingwomen and they are really good at it, but the issue is, Shuichi and Kiibo are _super_ oblivious to what they are doing.

In an au where Shuichi confesses, Kiibo just kinda.. Screams full force for 2 minutes straight while Shuichi dies inside.

World hard and cold, Kiibo soft and warm

The first date they share Kiibo records the whole thing but at the end he automatically says "Recording complete" and he's super flustered at getting caught. Shuichi thinks its kinda cute tho

Kiibo's best men and women are Miu and Kokichi, although he tried to make Shuichi his best man before being informed that that isn't how it works. Shuichi's are Kaede, Maki, and Kaito.

Kiibo finds a stray cat covered in paint and rescues it, brings it to the vet, brings it home and reaizes it looks like Shuichi under the paint. Kiibo loves it and asks Shuichi if he can keep it. Shuichi is hesitant at first but,, how can he resist Kiibo's puppy eyes.

They adopt Nagisa Shingetsu once they are married and give him the good life he deserves after his.. Less then ideal previous house hold.

Kiibo reminds Shuichi of an excited puppy all the time and he loves that.

Kiibo gets caught wearing Shuichi's hat all the time. Shuichi thinks its adorable.

Shuichi sometimes gets jealous of Miu's "Maintenance" but doesn't act on it.

Shuichi tried taking Kiibo to a romantic date on the beach but Kiibo just got sand and water in his system. He went to Miu to get a better system so he could go to the beach more often.

Kiibs is the little spoon, Shuichi loves having his own soft robot to hug. 

Kiibo wakes up in a super strong embrace. Shuichi always holds on to Kiibo super tight when he sleeps. Kiibo doesn't mind, of course.

Kiibo is _super_ ticklish despite being a robot, and everytime Kiibo really wants attention Shuichi tickles him. He loves Kiibo's giggle so much. When Shuichi is working on a case too hard Kiibo has to tickle him to bed.

On an average night, Kiibo and Shuichi play minecraft and kirby on the couch while eating pretzels before watching a movie then going to bed.

Kiibo loves plushies, Shuichi loves that Kiibo loves plushies. 

Shuichi is very self-conscious and is prone to having breakdowns, but Kiibo is very good at helping out Shuichi. Sometimes as a joke Shuichi introduces Kiibo as his emotional support robo-boyfriend to get him flustered. They are so good for each other and the two of them help validate each other. Shuichi helps Kiibo realize that being a robot is as good as being a human, and that he should embrace his Robo-Roots. Kiibo helps Shuichi break out of his shell and reassures him that he shouldn't push himself so hard. They both help the other know that they are deserving of love and of each other.

Shuichi wakes up from nightmares a lot, but he has a warm, soft, comforting Robot to help him out.

When Kiibo got an eating function installed, he wanted to take Shuichi on a date to a nice restaurant as a surprise. He asks Miu for advice on where to go, and tells Shuichi that he was going to take him out for a nice dinner with his new eating function. Shuichi checks the google maps halfway through the drive and deadass sees that Miu recommended a strip club. Shuichi had a difficult time explaining what that was to Kiibo.. They just went to McDonalds instead.

Prompts:

Who reaches out to new neighbors?

Shuichi isn't that good at talking to people he doesn't know if it isn't for a case, so Kiibo.

Who remembers to buy healthy food?

Both of them, actually. Kiibo has studied up on the ideal human diet and tries to get Shuichi to follow it, so that involves buying lots of healthy foods for his boyfriend! Shuichi tends to eat healthy foods too, although he doesn't eat much in general so Kiibo has to occasionally remind him to eat.

Who remembers to buy junk food?

Shuichi is the one who buys junk food most of the time but neither of them eat that much junk food. Shuichi mostly just needs ice cream to stress eat, which concerns Kiibo. Kiibo also makes ice cream runs for Shuichi when he thinks Shuichi is sad.

Who fixes the oven when it breaks?

Shuichi tries to fix it, while Kiibo watches to make sure Shuichi doesn't accidentally abuse it. (It's just an oven, but hey, a machines a machine in Kiibo's eyes.)

Who waters the plants/feeds their pet(s)?

Shuichi normally is too distracted to water their plants, but he does occasionally. Kiibo has a built in reminder system of when exactly he should do certain chores, so he does most of the time.

Who wakes up earlier?

Bold of you to assume Shuichi sleeps.

Who makes the bed

Either of them tbh. Kiibo doesn't quite understand the point of it but does it anyways because other humans do so, and Shuichi will do it to get his mind off things.

Who makes the coffee?

Shuichi. Shuichi lives on coffee alone, so you bet that he knows the exact ways to use the coffee machine in the fastest amount of time. Kiibo will sometimes come and sit on the counter while Shuichi makes his coffee, giving Shuichi hugs and occasionally stealing a bit from the sugar bowl.

Who burns breakfast?

Kiibo. Kiibo tries to surprise Shuichi by cooking him some breakfast, but.. Let's just say that Shuichi had a not so pleasant surprise awaiting him.

How do they let each other know they’re leaving the house?

I'd imagine that Shuichi gives Kiibo a quick peck on the cheek before he leaves, while Kiibo will give Shuichi a big hug and a kiss before going.

How do they greet each other when one of them gets home?

Kiibo does the stereotypical "Honey, I'm home!" like he sees in movies, while Shuichi just walks in and either just says something along the lines of "I'm back babe" or if he had a rough day he just walks up behind Kiibo and hugs him tight.

Who brings home little gifts like flowers/chocolates more often?

Shuichi does. Shuichi isn't as vocal about his love for Kiibo as Kiibo is with his love for Shuichi, so Shuichi sometimes feels bad and gets Kiibo a lot of gifts. He also teaches Kiibo about the world with these gifts. Kiibo insists Shuichi shouldn't feel bad about not being super vocal about their love, but he doesn't mind all the gifts he gets.

Who picks the movie for movie night?

Shuichi does. Shuichi introduces Kiibo to different genres. Kiibo tried to watch a murder mystery with Shuichi once, but Kiibo got a bit scared of the murder and it reminded Shuichi of his first case, which he still has occasional nightmares about. 

What is their favorite kind of movie to watch?

Kiibo really likes cheesy rom-coms, and Shuichi likes watching Kiibo watch the movie.

Who first suggests a pillow fort?

Shuichi tells Kiibo about pillow forts, and of course Kiibo wants to make one!

Who builds the pillow fort?

Shuichi does! Kiibo bring his plushies into the fort and they cuddle and just have a good time.

Who tries to distract the other during the movie?

Shuichi 100%. Kiibo's reactions to scenes are adorable, and Shuichi can't help but cuddle with his adorable boyfriend when he laughs.

Who falls asleep first?

Kiibo has to drag Shuichi to bed to get him to stop working. Shuichi falls asleep first because of how exhausted he is all the time, and Kiibo shuts himself down to charge in Shuichi's warm arms. Sometimes Kiibo just lays and watches Shuichi sleep, though.

Who is big spoon/little spoon?

Shuichi loves to cuddle Kiibo, and Kiibo loves being cuddled. Kiibo loves being the little spoon so much.

Who is more affectionate in public? in private?

Kiibo is more affectionate in public, but when Shuichi isn't knee deep in work he smothers Kiibo with love while they are alone.

Who is the bigger romantic openly? secretly?

Kiibo is an accidental romantic, flirting without even realizing he is. Shuichi, however, is a romantic in private.

Who is more likely to plan something big for valentine's day?

Kiibo is, wanting to learn more about their pair bond and all.

Who is more likely to initiate hand-holding in public?

Shuichi Shuichi Shuichi. He isn't very affectionate with words, but he loves to have a hand to hold. 

Who is more likely to make huge declarations of love in front of other people?

Neither of them do so, but if I had to choose it would be Shuichi, just because of how flustered his boyfriend would get and how Shuichi loves that side of Kiibo.

Who developed a crush on the other first?

I think they'd start crushing on each other at the same time, but I think Shuichi would realize that he has a crush frist.

Who spends more time (possibly overthinking) what presents to get the other?'

Both of them spend a lot of time on it, but I think Shuichi spends a bit longer panicking because of anxiety™.

Who initiates most physical contact?  


Once again, Shuichi. Shuichi isn't that verbally affectionate, but he loves to have a Robot to cuddle. 

Who is more likely to send cutesy texts to the other?  


Both do! They support each other throughout the day with positive messages and occasional selfies as a pick-me-up.

Who spends time reading their zodiac compatibles?  
Kiibo does. He doesn't believe in zodiac signs, but he finds them interesting. 

Who is more protective?  


Both are protective, but Shuichi is very protective. Not many people hit on Kiibo nor Shuichi, but Shuichi helps Kiibo stand up to Ouma's robophobic remarks.

Who tends to get sick more often? Who is better at taking care of the other?  


Kiibo can't technically get sick, but when he malfunctions or overheats Shuichi takes care of him until he stops. Shuichi is very prone to getting sick with how reckless he is concerning his health. Kiibo loves to take care of Shuichi when he is sick, but also worries a lot for his boyfriends safety.

Who believes in soulmates?  


Neither of them tbh.

Who said “I love you” first?  


Whoever didn't confess imo. I think that would likely be Shuichi, who says that without even realizing what he said then gets super flustered and embarrassed.

Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background?  


Both of them! When they were in their first stages of dating, Shuichi needed to use Kiibo's phone to check the time, when he found a selfie he sent Kiibo a while ago staring back at him. Shuichi found it adorable, and teased Kiibo about it all the time.

Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror  


Kiibo does! He likes to leave little positive things for Shuichi find.

Who buys the other cheesy gifts?  


Kiibo does. Shuichi buys more gifts, but Kiibo buys very cheesy gifts he sees in the movies.

Who initiated the first kiss  


Shuichi did. They were holding hands while Shuichi ate ice cream. (Kiibo had no eating function at that point) Kiibo started talking about some book he was really liking, and Shuichi watched as Kiibo's eyes lit up when he was excited about certain parts. All Shuichi could think about was Kiibo. Once Kiibo finished talking, Shuichi leaned forwards and kissed Kiibo on the lips. Both of them just sat super flustered internally screaming for a minute before Kiibo leaned over and kissed Shuichi.

Who kisses the other awake in the morning?  


Shuichi does! He always wakes up earlier and loves to kiss a sleepy Kiibo.

Who starts tickle fights?  


Kiibo does! He loves the feeling of being tickled, and also finds that it is a good way to get Shuichi to stop working.

Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch?  


Kiibo does. He knows Shuichi works super hard, so he prepares meals for his boyfriend to make sure he eats.

Who proposes?

Shuichi does. He really wants to spend the rest of his life with Kiibo, and goes against his fears to express that sentiment. Of course, Kiibo feels the same way.


End file.
